Paladin
History PALADIN project was created by the UAF in response to America and Russia's super powered teams. Unlike other super powered teams PALADIN did not have allegiances to any nation's but instead acted on behalf of the United Nations task force the UAF which was run by internationally representative Directors. These Director's have remained anonymous but some people believe they are the fabled "Illuminati". PALADIN operates outside of Diplomatic barriers however and is relayed missions by a chief commanding officer which has changed over the years of it's existence. Origins After the dissoloution of the Phoenix Force, Colonel J.R. Stokes and the rest group diavowed by the American federal government and fled the country fearing imprisonment. Early on the UAF had been in touch with Colonel Stokes and gave him the reins to put together his own super powered team. Stokes chose "specialists" from around the glob to head up his team starting with Ho-oh , White Night , Femme Fatale, Lady Lock, and the Sentinel, and eventually others in the following year as PALADIN squad was put to the test. Year One (2006) The teams first mission was rescue a young woman with magical abilities from German military who were attempting to experiment on her. Paladin teamed with Van Helsing and his associates in order to rescue the young woman(). Though a tough battle thet wera able to rescue her and ended with three new recruits, Van Helsing, Gwen, and Black Wolf. The teams next mission was to gather intel on refuge camps in Northern Japan. However simple intel led to an all out fight with nearby Japanese Militia. During the battle the members of Paladin were saved thanks to the quick intervetion of a ronin girl named Kaida. With her help they were able to save the village from extermination and quickly evacuated the refuges to UN safe space. Van Helsing was called upon to use his vampire expertise to track down a rogue russian unit of vampires that had fled into Central Asia... Year Two (2007) After the apparent success of team in key missions Paladin was tasked by the UAF to bring down the Meiji and end their operations in Japan. The team tracked down and cpatured or killed a few key members the organization however at a strange turn of events many of the Meiji had been betrayed and assinated by their own leader Dr.*****. The UAF and Col. Stokes coordinated a strike on Kyoto the main base of Meiji operations, successfully trapping Dr. ****** in his main lab. However it was all a ploy to my the doctor to bait and kill Paladin with a time bomb. Through the sacraficial efforts of White Hawk the team was given seconds to escape. Dr. ****** escpaed by was mysteriously assasinated as he was attempting to fly out after the explosion. This set into events the awakening of the super computer Avatar. World War III Avatar built with knowledge of all the Meiji scientists it carried the expertise of all the scientists. Unbeknowst to them all Dr. Hiro had installed his personality and will into the computer and upon his death Avatar was awakened to lead a massive secret army against the world. The Paladin team minus Van Helsing and Lenora had to face the new global threat as destructive airships called Dreadnoughts began to target major cities. The war only lasted three years but PALADIN had lost a few of their own along the way. The War ended with the destruction of Avatar Zero after he was shorted after narrowly destroying New York City and Washington DC. Empire's Fall Hiatus Reformation Category:Paladin